


Lover's Quarrel

by sekaiseifuku



Series: Three Isn't Necessarily a Crowd [2]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/">100_roadtrips</a> challenge 255: Lover's Quarrel</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100_roadtrips](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/) challenge 255: Lover's Quarrel

Tenpou marveled at the work of art his commanding officer made as he stared up at him, eyes wild, hair unbound and robes in disarray around his supine body. He never would have imagined he’d be so willing, so responsive.  
His hand toyed absentmindedly with the impossibly-soft scales of Goujun’s hip and thought of the myriad depravities he could explore, uncovering more of this newly-discovered sensuality.

His reverie was cut short by the squeak of an unoiled hinge. Kenren, framed by the door, stood with a stricken expression on his face.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t start without me!”


End file.
